In many building structures it is most desirable to provide a good seal about the edges of doors so as to prevent or limit the flow of air and thereby reduce heating or cooling costs or eliminate drafts. With exterior doors, it is also extremely desirable to provide such sealing action to prevent passage of rain, snow or other wind driven material into the building structure.
As a result, many techniques have been developed for providing seals of varying effectiveness about the doors. In metal clad doors, there are frequently utilized weatherseal members containing strips of magnetic material so that the weatherstrips magnetically engage the upper edge and the jamb side edge portions of the door. A particularly acute problem has been found in attempting to provide good weathersealing action adjacent the sill or threshold. Many weatherstrips have been designed which provide fairly effective sealing action along the surface of the sill but frequently the effectiveness of the sealing action is destroyed in the area adjacent the jambs. Among the many sill structures which have been suggested and widely employed are sills having drain or weep holes spaced along the length thereof which allow water pentrating the outer seals to drain into an internal cavity which in turn drains through the outward side of the sill.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved weathersealed door system wherein highly effective weatherseal members are employed to effectively preclude passage of rain or the like about the entire periphery of the door.
It is also an object to provide such a door system in which the several weatherseal members may be readily fabricated from synthetic resins or natural resilient materials and may be readily assembled.
Another object is to provide such a door system which may either use or omit strips of magnetic material to enhance sealing action along the top and latch side edge portions of the door.
Still another object is to provide such a door system in which multiple lines of sealing contact are provided along the several edges of the door.